Missing without a Trace
by Moniiehh
Summary: It's about a girl and her little brother goes missing so she goes to look for him and ends getting lost and Gohan finds her. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea a while ago but I had my other fic so I decided to store this in my brain for later but since that one has ended I'll start this one . please read summary below.**

**Summary: Ok well its about this girl she has a little brother he's only 12 and shes 14 he goes missing and she goes to look for him without her parents permission. On her way to look for him she gets lost in the woods and Gohan 14 as well finds her and to find the rest out read it!.**

**Note: And no this will not be a Gohan/OC fic ok no romance there ok unless you guys want it that way .**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 

**Missing without a Trace.**

**Chapter 1 **

"Mikey, Mikey, where are you it's Lunch time" screamed a woman 

"Mum give up you Mike he'll be back once he smells food" said a girl

"Melony I guess your right well if he's not home soon I'll get your father to find him" said Melony's mum obviously full of worry.

"I'm sure he'll be back no need to worry mum" Melony said almost sure her brother would be back..

It was about 5:00pm it was going to get dark soon and Mike was still not back yet. Everyone even Melony was starting to worry. They lived on the outskirts of the big cities so they surrounded by lakes and woods, which weren't good places for kids at night.

"Sorry honey I've been all over the woods and searched the lakes there is no sign of Mike" Sighed Melony's dad

"I guess we will have to call it a night and search more in the morning and then probably call the police" replied Melony's mum

Melony went to head up the stairs to go to bed when her father interrupted.

"Melony I know your worried but please don't leave this house I don't want you to go missing to"

"Dad come on even if I did go I know my way through the woods and I doubt I'd drown, goodnight mum, dad"

With that said Melony headed up the stairs when she reached her room she fell onto her bed but she shake the thought of her little brother being out in the cold night alone it worried her she wanted to find him so bad that bad she couldn't sleep.

Melony's POV 

"That's it I'm going to find him no matter what, I won't rest till he's found" I got up and looked around my room for my bag I grabbed it put a change of clothes in it hey you never know what could happen. After packing my bag I got dressed into black shorts and t-shirt and put my sneakers on (A/N think converses I love those shoes) I walked over to the mirror bundled up my long brown hair into a ponytail I have green eyes by the way. I looked at the clock gosh it's 10:00pm already oh well. I opened my door crept through the hallway then down the stairs to the kitchen where I grabbed some food and water bottles. I went to the front door opened it "sorry dad sorry mum" I gotta do this.

Wow it's dark outside kind of scary but now's not the time to be scared I got to find Mike. As I entered the woods I got to admit I was about to wet myself there's shadows everywhere what was that I got to stop being so scared I need to find Mike gosh I'm 14 and nearly wetting myself. Is that smoke in the distance wow someone actually lives here maybe Mike is their well better keep walking toward the smoke. What was that noise I got to stop watching horror movies about girls lost in the woods and then a crazy jumps out at you and attacks Melony was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud bang she a shadow come towards and passed out on the ground.

Next morning:

Melony awoke to the sounds or morning and pains from sleeping on the ground. Did I really sleep on the ground gosh my stomach hurts. Hey where did my bag go great someone must have stolen it and I'm so god damn hungry. Where is that house I saw last night I think it was this way no maybe it was that way oh great I'm lost good my day get any worse she was about to start cursing out load until she felt someone tap her on the shoulder her face went pale Melony slowly turned around.

"ARGHHHHHHH" she screamed

"Gosh theres really no need to scream sorry I startled you are you ok you seem lost?" said a boy about her height with spikey black hair.

"Sorry well even though you're a stranger I'm not going to lie to you she sighed I'm not alright and I am lost.

"Do you want some help I live in a house not to far from here?" the boy asked

"Sure I guess so thanks well I'm Melony" reaching out her hand

"I'm Gohan nice to meet you" he smiled and shook her hand

**A/N: I'll end it here :P I hope you guys like it so far please review and tell me what you think thanks lots of love moni .**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey I know I'm updating really soon but I don't care only one review so far but eh I really like writing so I don't care I'm going to keep writing this story whether anyone reads it or not besides the second chapter will be much better anyways.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it

Missing without a Trace

Chapter 2

""_ARGHHHHHHH" she screamed_

"_Gosh there's really no need to scream sorry I startled you are you ok you seem lost?" said a boy about her height with spiky black hair._

"_Sorry well even though you're a stranger I'm not going to lie to you she sighed I'm not alright and I am lost._

"_Do you want some help I live in a house not to far from here?" the boy asked_

"_Sure I guess so thanks well I'm Melony" reaching out her hand_

"_I'm Gohan nice to meet you" he smiled and shook her hand_

"So when did your brother go missing?" asked Gohan

"Yesterday around lunch time"

"Ok well my house is just there" Gohan pointed in the direction of his house

"Wow your house is nice it's small though but still nice" Melony said trying not to sound rude.

Gohan walked up to the door and went inside when he noticed Melony wasn't following him he went back outside.

"You can come in"

"Sorry I was just looking at the woods that's all" Melony said when actually she was just being shy

Melony's POV

_Wow it's so clean and nice I wonder where Gohans parents are(_A/N remember she wouldn't know about cell games) _I hear footsteps maybe that's his mum or dad . _Melony looked at the stairs waiting to see the person that came down. It was obviously Chichi.

Chichi looked at Gohan then at Melony she did so for a few seconds. When her eyes rested on Gohan he gulped.

"GOHAN! I told you to study not pick up hussy's!" screamed Chichi

"Mum she's not a hussy, her names Melony and she needs our help"

"What exactly is the problem Melony" Chichi asked her

"My little brother went missing yesterday so I went to find him but I ended getting lost in the woods" explained Melony

Chichi looked at her "Sorry I didn't know, how old is he"

"He's only 12 not to young I guess but I'm still worried because even I got lost in the woods" Melony replied sadly

"Why don't you stay here for a while and we'll help you find your brother then help you get home" said Chichi

"Ok thanks" Melony forced a smile

It has been 1 week since Melony arrived and still no sign of her brother Gohan had helped her search the woods, lakes and farms nearby but still nothing. Chichi asked Bulma if she heard about any missing boys in her area but still nothing.

"Gohan get Goten and bring him downstairs Trunks is here" Asked Chichi

"Mmmk" replied Gohan (1)

Gohan ran and grabbed is little brother (Gotens only 2 Trunks is 3) and ran downstairs put Goten on the floor grabbed Melony's arm and rushed out the door. When outside he stopped rushing.

"Gee someone's in a hurry this morning" stated Melony

"Yea I think I know someone who can help us find your brother but you can't tell mum where going to see him ok"

"Sure Gohan I won't " After she said that she felt someones arms around then she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

"G..oo..hhh…aa…nn" Melony nervously said

"Yea what is it" Said Gohan as nothing was wrong

"Your flying"

"Yea, oh right I'll tell you bout that later" Gohan said in a oops voice

Melony said nothing else the entire time until they reached the lookout and Gohan landed she looked at everything so white (:o racist lol jjks) then she saw Piccolo of course to her he's just a green man.

"Holy Dende mother of Popo" Melony thought…. out loud

Gohan quickly covered her mouth hoping no one heard that. Then he walked over to Piccolo and took his hand off Melony's mouth.

"Hey Mr Piccolo" Gohan said in that voice he uses when he says that ah hell I can't describe it.

Piccolo opened one eye looked at them then closed it again" Hi Gohan"

"Do you think you could help us with something" Gohan asked

"Depends what it is kid"

"My friend needs help finding her little brother he's been gone for a week and we've searched everywhere in the area he disappeared from"

"Look Gohan I have better things to do with my time then find a kid why don't you ask Dende I suggest leaving your friend outside because of her comment earlier" Stated Piccolo

"Ok Melony wait here" Gohan stepped closer to Melony and whispered in her ear "Piccolo's not that friendly so just I wouldn't talk to him "

"Ok Gohan"

Gohan then approached where Dende usually is and stood next to him.

"Hi Gohan" Dende exclaimed and hugged Gohan

"Hi Dende, can I ask a favor?" asked Gohan

"Yea sure"

"Could you tell me where Melony's brother is?" asked Gohan

"Ok give me a second" said Dende

Dende closed his eyes and searched for Mike but couldn't locate him anywhere.

"Sorry Gohan I can't find him anywhere on the Earth" said Dende sadly

"That's ok" Gohan said sadly

Gohan and Melony arrived home a while later to see Goten and Trunks destroying the place and Bulma and Chichi engaged in another fight about who's son is stronger Mirai Trunks or Gohan (2) Gohan and Melony went upstairs. They went into Gohans room , He sat on the bed she sat on the chair.

"I'm sorry about your brother Melony"

"Gohan don't worry about it I know he's alive somewhere"

"You do?"

"Yea I'm his big sister I'd get this feeling if he was dead"

"You know Melony you just gave me the perfect idea I think I know a way to find your brother" Gohan said really excited

**A/N: The end of the second is here  so sad well to me it is I was going to make it longer but then I thought 4 pages (exactly) is long enough it's my longest yet! Wow :P anyway I was thinking of a reason why you should always review even if you don't like it then I thought of one because an author needs to know what you think that's why  I'm so smart jjks ok well cya all next chapter lost of love Moni xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Even though not many people like this story and I think it's boring I can't stop writing chapters and it's holidays to so well I have nothing better to do since I'm sick  so here I am with yet another chapter this time lots of things will explained oh and more about Melony is revealed.

Disclaimer: Never owned it puppy eyes Akira can I have Gohan for my birthday?

Missing without a Trace

Chapter 3

"So Gohan what's this idea of yours huh?" Asked Melony

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could…" Gohan stopped

"Continue" Melony edged Gohan on to continue

"What oh yeah what was I saying oh damn I forgot sorry"

"For a smart guy I swear sometimes your pretty dumb" Melony laughed

"Well anyway it's getting pretty late we should go to sleep" said Gohan yawning

"Ok then night Gohan" she smiled as she left the already asleep Gohan in his room.

3 hours into the night….

Melony tossed and turned but couldn't sleep she kept thinking about Gohan for some reason the past week he was all she could think about no matter how hard she tried she had to face the facts she liked him. Melony got up and walked over to the mirror in the guest's room she stood in front of it gazing at herself.

She sighed and thought Gohan would never like me look at me I'm so plain. I have long brown hair nothing interesting there plus most brunettes have green eyes anyway. She then lifted her shirt up a bit revealing her stomach. I guess I'm not fat she thought but look at my hips there so wide I'm so curvy I know lots of my friends used to be jealous of me cos of my curves but I wish I flat. I wonder what it's like being so beautiful like Bulma Briefs or even Gohans mum yea his mum is so gorgeous as Melony looked at herself she noticed she was quite short she came up to Gohans shoulders. Before she knew it tears started to fall from her eyes.

Melony eventually went to sleep dreaming about super beautiful and Gohan falling at her feet in love with her. But it all came to an end when she woke up with Gohan right in her face.

"Morning Melony bout time you woke up" he chirped

"Gohan….I was having a good dream" Melony complained

"OOOO what about?" Gohan asked curious

"None of your business" Melony said getting up

"Really well I'll make it my business"

_Hey is it just me or is he flirting with me hmmm I'll see _Melony thought

"Oh I'd like to see you try" Melony said

Gohan got up and moved closer to her, she kept backing up eventually he had her backed up against the wall but then…

"GOHAN! MELONY! BREAKFAST IS READY" screamed Chichi

They both headed for the door when they got to the table Gohan burst out laughing then Melony started to laugh soon they were both in a fit of laughter.

Chichi raised an eyebrow "what's so funny you two"

Through fits of laughter Melony managed say "I don't know ask Gohan"

Chichi looked at Gohan they stopped laughing and sat down and ate.

"That's better" said Chichi when she was just happy to see Gohan smiling since Goku's death he hadn't smiled much

After breakfast Gohan and Melony went down to the lake near Gohans house to swim. Chichi had leant Melony a bikini. When they got there Gohan threw his shirt off and ran then jumped into the lake she couldn't help but laugh in-between checking him out that was.

"Hey Melony come on in" Gohan said

"Ummm ok" she walked over to the edge of the lake took her shorts off first she was always fine with her lower half. Then she took her top off revealing her in a tiny purple bikini.

Gohans POV (a/n lets get Gohans feelings out)

Gohan was in awe he had never really seen a girl's body before it never really occurred to him before but he just noticed she had a hot body. He stopped looking at her when jumped right in front of him.

Melony started laughing she stopped when she realised Gohan was just looking at her.

"Is there something wrong Gohan" Asked Melony in a worried tone but mainly because she thought is there something wrong with me?

"No everything's fine" replied Gohan then he splashed her in the face

"Hey Gohan no fair"

They splashed around like that for hours before they got out dried off and headed back.

"Hey ummmm… I was wondering when you could help me find my way home not that I don't love your house and all but I do miss my parents" Melony said trying not to sound rude

"Do you want to look for it tomorrow?" Gohan asked sensing she was sad and trying to cheer her up

"Sure thanks" Melony replied then acting on impulse and habit hugged him Gohan a little shocked at first returned the friendly before smiling and they headed back not saying a word.

When they got back Gohan noticed his mum watching the news and went over sensing there was something bad on the news. Chichi looked at her eldest son with face full of concern he looked at T.V and saw a huge fire that by the looks of it had engulfed a house.

"Should I get Melony mum?" asked Gohan worried

"I dunno I mean I'm not sure if it's her house but if it is…" Said Chichi

"Ok I'll get her" said Gohan as he headed to the guest room where Melony was.

'knock knock'

"Come in" Melony said in a cheery voice that just made Gohan feel worse

"There's something you got to see" he quickly grabbed her arm and ran down the stairs then pointed to the T.V. Immediately Melony recognized the house went over to the T.V and collapsed to floor in front of it and watched the scene unfold of course she didn't see much more the news had to end sometime. After it was finished Chichi went over to Melony on the floor and hugged her.

A/N I'm ending it here before I write 6 more pages lol I really like writing this story for some reason its exciting oh well next chapter will probably come like tomorrow or day after knowing me lol lots a love xoxdeadly-lil-monixox


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey all yes another chapter I couldn't resist I tried waiting a while but yea I couldn't wait no more. I have decided that flames can be accepted, as they will improve my writing skills but nothing to nasty eh now we have that clear on to the story oh and I won't rush the story no more promise.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance to you

Missing without a trace 

Chapter 4

Melony continued to cry all over Chichi for a while. She just hoped her parents where out at the time but somehow she knew they weren't and even if they weren't how is she going to find them now?

"Shhh calm down Melony" Chichi tried help calm her down knowing the pain of losing loved ones is terrible.

Gohan just looked at them he didn't know what to do so he went upstairs to play with Goten. When he got upstairs he saw Goten run back into his room.

"Hey squirt I saw that" said Gohan he could hear Goten moving around in his room.

Gohan entered his brothers and saw him sitting on floor "gosh he looks like dad" he thought as he walked over and picked up his little brother.

"Elony" Goten said trying to say Melony

"Melony is downstairs with mum, I'll play any game you want ok?"

So Goten pulled out some child's game and they started playing it. (a/n god this is boring but please bare with me)

Downstairs

"Why don't you help me with the cooking and we can talk about this ok?" Chichi said trying to make an effort to get Melony's mind of things

"Ok" She replied getting of the floor

They headed towards the kitchen, which wasn't to far. Chichi grabbed lots and I mean lots of vegetables placed them on a chopping board and got a knife.

"Could you chop the vegetables please Melony"

"Sure Chichi" Melony forced a smile

Melony started cutting she nearly fell over the first time she saw how much Gohan ate and how fast he ate it all too. He said his dad can eat faster and more. Melony thought to herself I swear Gohan is an alien or something not even a really hungry grown man could eat that much and since when does a baby like Goten eat 10 bowls of rice and that's just a snack. Melony then started thinking about Gohan again and swimming today it's a shame her day was ruined it was the most fun she'd had in ages since she lived in a basically none civilized area the only neighbors they had were really far away. So she didn't really have any friends to hang out with. I wonder where my little brother is poor mike has no idea what's happened before she knew it she was crying.

Chichi looked over to see her crying she felt so sorry for her losing her brother, her parents and her home not to mention she has been lost for the past week. She must be really down I mean I was devastated when I found out about Goku but she has lost so much more at least I have my sons. I just wish there was something I could do.

They both continued to think about those things and eventually dinner was ready and Melony was setting out the table and Chichi was putting all the food in bowls and on plates. Without even saying a word Gohan and Goten where coming down the stairs. Of course Gohan had to carry Goten.

They started eating Melony looked at her dinner. She did eat some but wasn't really hungry. When no one was looking at her she would take glances at Gohan. She loved his hair it was so unusual all spiky but not as unusual as Gotens that was for sure. She also thought about Gohans smile how it warmed her heart. Every time he smiled at her she would melt inside he was so gorgeous he seemed perfect to her. Goten also had a carefree personality to he'll be ladies man when he grows up I bet. She sighed out loud.

Gohan looked up at her and surprisingly stopped eating for a second. "Melony are you all right?" he asked looking into her eyes sensing something was really eating at her.

"I'll be fine" she forced a smile

"Are you sure?" he asked still really concerned

"Yea I think I'll go shower," She said getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Gohan started eating again except this time really slow. He started thinking about Melony he felt so sorry for her she had lost everything they had spent just over week trying to find her house and her brother. She hadn't seen her parents for ages she must be really upset. I mean of course losing your family is hard but it's even harder if you hadn't seen them in a while. I just wish there was something I could do to make her happy again I love seeing her smile.

Gohan finished eating and headed upstairs to his room on the way he past Melony's room her door was half open and he could see her sitting on the bed crying usually seeing someone upset would just him really sad but for some reason he felt his heart sink and he had this urge to hug her. He decided he would have a shower and think about it. She might just want to be left alone.

Melony sat on her bed she knew Gohan was at the door she could see him in the mirror she felt warmth knowing he did really care but she just shrugged it off as something not important. She then lay down and just thought about her parents and all the good memories they had together.

Flashback 

"_Daddy I'm scared," cried a 4yr old Melony_

"_Honey its ok there is no such thing as monsters" reassured her dad_

"_Are you sure daddy"? _

"_I'm as sure as I am about your name being Melony" _

"_Ok daddy I believe you but can you leave the hallway light on just incase" _

"_Ok sweetheart" he winked at her_

_End of flashback_

Those where the days. I miss them so much and I regret all the times I fought with mum too. She then thought of the time she thought she was dying. That was only last year too.

Flashback "MUM!!" Screamed Melony from the bathroom 

"_What's wrong?" her mum said worried_

"_I'm bleeding to death," Melony cried_

"_Oh ummmm" her mum said knowing exactly what it was_

_End flashback_

Melony laughed about it know but she was so embarrassed when she found out she wasn't dying. Her mum just laughed everytime Melony mentioned it. Someone knocking at her door snapped her out of her flashback mode.

"Come in" she said calmly

Gohan walked in at sat next to her. He didn't say anything and neither did she.

"How you coping" he eventually asked

"I'm better now"

"That's good to know" He looked at her she seemed a lot happier.

"I was just thinking about all the fun times instead of the bad things its funny how it really works," She said genuinely smiling

"I know what you mean I should've done that when dad died instead I got mad at myself for not…" he stopped realizing she didn't know about those things for all she knew Mr. Satan defeated Cell.

"Why did you stop mid sentence?" she asked curious as to what he was going to say.

"I really do want to tell you but you wouldn't believe me if I did" he said

"Try me"

"Well uh you see did you hear about Cell?"

"Yea who didn't it was all over news, I remember watching it to there were all these really strong guys there," Melony said

"I was there with my dad and all our friends"

"To watch it or fight" even though Melony guessed it was to fight she still asked

"To fight my dad went first, Then I did" he said casually

"I knew it!" She exclaimed

"Knew what" he asked confused

"I saw you on T.V you fought Cell after that guy did which must've been your dad, wow your dad is hell strong" Melony said

"Well did you see me fight?" he asked hoping she did

"No the T.V cut out so tell me about your fight" she asked

"Well I'll start from the beginning…" He explained

2hrs later

"…" Melony was speechless Gohan thought she didn't believe him but in her mind it made Gohan a whole lot more appealing.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe a word I said" Gohan said actually disappointed

"And who said I didn't believe you" She said

"No one"

"Exactly Gohan I do believe you why would you lie to me" She stated

"Your right I wouldn't lie to you, so what do you think of me now?" he asked

"_I think your f hot!" _Melony thought

"I dunno and why are you asking me what I think of you anyway?" She curiously asked

"Curious" he said laying down on the bed

"I see curiosity killed the cat you know," she said lying down on the bed

"And what cat would that be" Gohan was know on his side facing Melony

"I dunno why don't we find out" Melony was now on her side too

"And how do you suggest we do that" Gohan asked

They both just realised how close they were to each other and blushed then when realizing the other was blushing they blushed more.

"Geez Gohan your face is as red as a tomato," she giggled

"Like you can talk Melony," he laughed

They sat up and looked at each other but for some they burst out laughing.

"Wow look at the time its late I should go to sleep" Said Gohan

"Ok well goodnight Gohan"

"Night Melony" He said before leaving

Gohan got in his bed and thought about Melony. Why can't I stop thinking about her I swear when I'm around I'm a completely different person. I remember reading in a book somewhere about teenage hormones oh well not important.

A/N long enough chapter lol its like 9 pages on Microsoft word so I hope its long enough for all of you. Next chapter will be ready later on today cos I can't contain myself ok so in just about 3 hours the next will most likely be up lol


	5. Chapter 5

A/N typical me I am back again within hour's lol I told you all didn't I? Anyway I have to thank some people for the advice I forgot all the other chapters my bad sorry guys.

Gabby: Thanks hun xx

Kitty: Your advice helped thanks so much xx

Mirai No Dinurs: Thanks I'm glad you like it and I won't give up on my story xx

Nani: You don't sound like a bitch and your review helped me make the fourth chapter better so thank you so much xx

I'd like to note Kitty and Gabby are to of my close friends so they don't really count for reviewing my story cos I told them to read it.

Disclaimer: don't own anything

Chapter 5: Teenage dilemmas! 

The sun shone through Gohans window it was morning already as he began to wake up the first thing he said was.

"Stupid hormones this will look good" He said rolling his eyes mad about something I'm not saying what you should all guess.

He jumped and went to the shower not wanting to go downstairs yet. When he got there the shower was occupied. So he knocked on the door.

"WHAT" screamed Melony

"I NEED THE SHOWER HURRY UP" Gohan screamed back

"TO BAD I JUST GOT IN"

Gohan gave up and sat on the floor outside the bathroom. He really needed the shower he was sure she didn't need it that bad. He mumbled to himself "Girls".

Finally the bathroom door opened and Melony stepped out she looked Gohan and looked at his boxers she started giggling.

"Must have been some dream last night ay Gohan?" she teased

"Yea I remember it to" he smirked then he went in to the bathroom and shut the door Melony stood there dumbfounded.

"_Did he just smirk? Or am I seeing things and he oh my Dende he's lost his innocence" _

Melony walked to her room (well it is kind of her room now) and got dressed then went downstairs.

"Morning Chichi" She chirped

"Morning sweetie you're cheerful today have a good sleep?" asked Chi

"Sure did and Gohan must of to" She giggled

Chichi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Melony?"

"You don't want to know" she replied as she heard him coming down the stairs.

"Morning" Gohan said receiving a strange look from Chichi and a smile from Melony.

"Did I miss something?" he asked confused

"Anyway" Chichi began changing subject " I got a call from Bulma she wants us to go to the mall and I thought it would be good to get Melony some things while were there". Chi explained

"Mum I don't like the mall do I have to come" Gohan complained

"Yes mister you do have to come and if you give me anymore of this attitude of yours you won't be able to train anymore" She threatened

"Now Melony do you know all your sizes in clothes and stuff?" Chichi asked

"Yea I do except one thing I don't know my size in" Melony replied

"And what's that?" Chi asked

"Ummmm…" Melony blushed furiously and looked at Gohan

"Gohan leave the room for a second" Chichi said

"Mmk" He said as he left

Melony walked over to Chichi and whispered in her ear making sure nobody but her heard it.

"That's ok we can find out easily" Chichi reassured

Mall

They left Goten at Capsule Corp. with Trunks and Bunny had agreed to take care of the toddlers for the day.

"So Melony have you been to the mall before?" Asked Bulma

"Only once with my mum when I was little"

"Wow I'm always here" Bulma said

They all walked into a shop called Valley Girl (a/n lol I don't own that either). Gohan rolled his eyes, as he looked at all the girl's clothes he really wasn't in a good mood today.

Chichi and Bulma grabbed bunches of clothes for Melony to try on and placed them outside a change room threw a outfit and pushed her inside change room all in 10mins. Gohans eyes were bursting out of his head as they did all that so quickly. Inside the changing room Melony put on the outfit and looked at herself in the mirror she was wearing ¾ dark denim jeans with a white tank top. She stepped out and Bulma and Chichi squealed like teenage girls. Gohan blocked his ears and mumbled "this is gonna be a long day"

"Wow you have a really good body Mel" complimented Bulma

"Yea we should buy that outfit for you" Exclaimed Chi

"Thanks" Melony said politely

"We need a males opinion though" Bulma said

"Yeah" Said Chichi as she remembered her eldest son

Gohan was slowly trying to creep away when he was noticed.

"Gohan come here" Bulma said

"Ok" and he walked over to them

"What do you think of Melony's outfit?" Bulma asked him

Gohan blushed "It looks nice"

"Come on we know your thinking something else Gohan tell us what you think" Bulma pushed him knowing exactly what teenage boys were like and why should Gohan be any different?

He blushed even more which caused Melony to look at the ground and blush a deep red. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Ummmm… She looks very….uhhhh….I dunno." He tried to say it but couldn't not in front of Bulma and especially his mum!

"Come on its not that hard Gohan" Said his mother finally speaking.

"Fine she looks hot happy now" He screamed causing everyone in the shop to look at him his shoulders sank and he went full on red.

Melony looked as though she was gonna burst any second she was that red.

Bulma looked at Gohan then at Melony and finally she cracked up laughing Chichi started laughing to. Gohan looked at Melony and smirked when no one was watching. She just smiled and bit her lip and then looked at the ground again. When the two stopped laughing they continued to make Melony try on outfits and made Gohan tell her his opinion everytime she tried on something revealing what can I say Bulma and Chichi were getting entertainment out of it.

"Chi I'm hungry are you?" Bulma asked

"Yea what do you guys want to eat" Chi asked

"I dunno" Came the response from Gohan

"Your not yourself today are you Gohan" Said Bulma

"Your not are you, are you sick?" asked Chichi

"No I'm fine" He said sternly

"Melony whats wrong with Gohan" Bulma asked her knowing she would know

"Well this morning.." she stopped when Gohan glared at her

"Never mind" she quickly said Gohan gave a look that said that's what I thought

"Anyway" Chichi began again changing subject

"Lets get smoothies!" Said Bulma

They all sat at a table, drinking smoothies Gohan sat next to Melony and Bulma so he was across from Chichi. So you get he point where everyone was seated. It was all silent till..

"Owww" cried Melony

"What happened" Asked Chi concerned

"Gohan kicked me" she complained

"Did not" he protested

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to don't lie"

"Did not and I'm not lying"

"Yes you are"

"Am not"

This went on for ages till someone came and saved Bulma and Chichi from this annoying argument.

"Hey guys" said Krillin

"Hey Krillin and 18" said Bulma a little shocked to see him with 18.

"What's happening there" Krillin asked looking at Melony and Gohan who were now standing and arguing over something completely different to what they started arguing about in the first place.

"Long story" Chichi said rolling her eyes

They spent a while talking to Krillin and 18 before heading separate ways. "Nice to meet you Melony" Krillin waved bye.

Gohan and Melony didn't talk to each other till they got in the car and had sit next to each other.

Melony started laughing at something and this got Gohan started again.

"What's so funny" he asked raising his eyebrow

Melony just laughed harder this continued till they finally got home and when Chichi grabbed Goten and got out of the car. Melony looked down.

"Shut up" he said smiling and blushing at the same time

They got out the car and Gohan helped Melony carry her stuff upstairs when they got upstairs and put the stuff on the ground Gohan did something he'd been wanting to do all day he grabbed Melony pushed her against the wall and started kissing her she of course kissed back with the same amount of passion. When they pulled apart they gasping for air and they burst out laughing and fell on the floor.

"That was fun" Laughed Gohan

"Yea" Laughed Melony

"You know I've been wanting to do that all day," Gohan confessed

"Really?" Melony asked

"Yea like seriously"

They went silent as they sat on the floor and just looked at one another.

"Melony, Gohan something came up with Bulma and she needs my help so I'm going over there for the night and I'm taking Goten I'll be back tomorrow morning I'm locking up everything cya" Chichi said that and left.

When Gohan was sure she left he jumped on top of Melony and started kissing her again. She was shocked but kissed back.

"_This is gonna be a fun night" thought Melony_

"_Hehehe" thought Gohan_

A/N hahahaha another chapter already?! Wow I love typing ay? The next chapter will be up tomorrow and maybe another one as well lol well its like night now I'm so happy: P. I'm proud of my work and I hope you all like it xx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey all I'm updating again yay I think my chapters are improving do you think that? Even if you don't I do and that is really what's important. But what's even more important to me is what you guys think of my story please even if you hate it so much you want to print out copies so you can burn them at least tell me that ok anyway onto the sixth chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing already

Chapter 6

Gohan eventually got off Melony realizing he might be crushing her.

"Gohan what has gotten into you today" Melony asked

"I don't know" He shrugged

"You are seriously not yourself"

"Don't you like me this way?" He asked

"Well I never said I didn't but then again I never said I did" She replied

"Lets eat I'm hungry" Gohan said changing subject

"Ok"

They headed downstairs Melony's eyes didn't leave Gohan for a second she was wondering what got into to him. A dream couldn't cause a change in personality she had read about that stuff in girly magazines. Maybe he just woke up wrong or something. She shrugged it off, as she was really hungry.

"What do you want to eat?" Gohan asked while pulling out every eatable thing in the cupboard.

"I dunno I'll make a sandwich or something," She said lazily

"I swear you're so lazy sometimes," He laughed

"Pfft here you can be lazy Chichi does everything"

"I know but I'm still not lazy" Gohan said

"Like I care if I'm lazy or not" She said

Gohan looked at her for a while she looked back and gave him a look that said what did I do?

"What's up with you" Gohan asked

"Just feeling a little tired that's all" Melony said dully

"Ok then"

Melony made a sandwich ate it then went to the lounge room to watch TV watching Gohan eat was getting tiring. She sat on the couch and switched on the TV there was a music video show on. _"Them girls are such skanks prancing around singing in their lingerie". _

"I hate that song" Gohan said as he entered the room

"I don't mind it I just gate the girls in their underwear"

"Well you gotta admit it's guys attention" Gohan said obviously like every straight guy on the planet looking at the girls butts and boobs instead of listening to the actual song.

"At least we know your not gay I guess" Melony said

"What's wrong with being gay?" Gohan complained

"Nothing I was just saying"

"Whatever we both know you want me" Gohan teased

"Oh really and what makes you think that?" Melony shot back

"You always look at me I may be a little naïve sometimes but I isn't oblivious" Gohan stated

"Well we both know you want me" Melony said leaning closer to Gohan.

Then just when you thought Melony was going to kiss Gohan…She did something unexpected.

"BURP!" Melony burped right in Gohans face on purpose then she started laughing so hard she went red from lack of oxygen.

"Melony that was unnecessary and not very lady like" Gohan whined

She just continued to laugh for some reason she fell onto the floor and hit her head on the table and laughed even harder if that's even possible.

Eventually Gohan started to laugh too they kept laughing for ages then finally they stopped.

"Owww my body hurts especially my chest gee I have never laughed so hard" Melony whined

"I kind of guessed that you should've seen yourself I thought you were literally gonna burst" Gohan exclaimed

"I need a shower" Melony said getting up

"Thanks for sharing that"

"Oh your welcome" She winked and went upstairs

Gohan started to think.."_She hasn't mentioned her brother in a while maybe I should mention it but then again I don't want her leaving it's not like she has anywhere else to go I guess so she would probably stay anyways" _Just thinking about her made Gohan feel all warm for some reason and he swore his heart was beating faster. _"When I kissed her before it was so strange I'm always so shy it's not something I would do"._

"ARGH!" Melony screamed

A few seconds later Gohan burst in. "What's wrong" he asked

She pointed to the corner. He looked walked over and started laughing.

"Your scared of a spider?" Gohan teased

"Shut up it's not funny so just get out of here so I can finish getting dressed cos in case you hadn't noticed I'm standing here in my UNDERWEAR!" Melony yelled

"Actually I had noticed I was enjoying the view" Gohan joked

Melony went red with anger and maybe a bit of blush.

"Calm down I was just kidding" He said but he kind of was liking the view

"Just get out," She said coldly

Gohan left as told to he went and had a shower.

"Finally he is gone I can get dressed in peace. Why is he acting so different I don't get it he is really confusing me. Should I wear the black tank top or the red one. Well I think the black matches my shorts better since there dark blue but I like the red one more. Black is slimming black tank top it is!"

Melony was now dressed and walked outside of the room she noticed that the bathroom light was off _"Gohan must be in his room then" _So she walked to his room he wasn't there. So Melony went downstairs and where did she find him? In the kitchen of course.

"Typical" She said leaning on the door frame

"Not my fault I'm always hungry" He said while eating a sandwich of his massive pile of sandwiches

"I just wanted to apologize for being a little grumpy before" She said calmly

"Apology accepted" Gohan smiled

They just silent for a while Melony enjoying just being in the same room as her crush and Gohan well he was just hungry. After he finished eating he put his plate in the sink and sat back down at the table.

"Melony" he said

No reply she just sat there looking outside daydreaming well technically night dreaming cos it was night time but still.

Gohan just got up and went to his room he wasn't going to bother her.

Melony snapped out of daydream state when she heard him leave the room. She quickly got up and ran right in front.

"You wanted something?" She asked

"I was just going to ask you if… uhhhh never mind" He said and continued to head up the stairs

"Ok if you say so well I'm going to bed night" She hugged him quickly and went right up the stairs. Gohan was frozen in the one place he didn't think she actually liked him not at all he thought after before she hated him but she obviously didn't and he was relieved about that.

"_Maybe we should be just friends for now wait what am I thinking she probably doesn't even feel the same_" Gohan thought

He decided to go to bed he had nothing better to do anyway.

Next Day

Melony woke up to a bright morning she had forgotten to close the curtain. She rolled over trying to get back to sleep. Eventually she gave up. When she reached the stairs she groaned. "Why do I have to go down stairs when I'm so tired". She eventually managed after 5 minutes to get downstairs. When she got to the kitchen Chichi ran up to her and hugged her.

"Melony I have the happiest news for you" Chichi exclaimed

"What is it?" She asked excited except still really tired

"Bulma got in contact with some of your relatives"

"Oh my gosh really who?" She asked this time really excited

"Your Uncle Brad" Chichi said really happy Melony had some family in the Country

"I've never met him before my parents mentioned him once though" She said with a hint of disappointment

"He's coming to pick you up today" Chichi said actually kind of sad Melony was leaving

"Well I guess I better go get my stuff" She said going back upstairs

After she was packing she went to look for Gohan. She found him sitting by the lake outside. She sat beside him.

"So your going then" He asked

"Yea I am" She replied

"I'm really going to miss you" He said with sadness in his voice

"I…will miss you too even more than you can imagine" She said tears tearing at her eyes

"It seems like just yesterday I found you lost in the woods doesn't it?"

"Yea it does if I was old I swear I would've had a heart attack" She laughed

"I'm sorry about sneaking up on you" He said doing the traditional Son laugh

Then a car pulled up ruining the moment for they knew who it was. A tall man stepped he was about in his 20's he had a dark look about him something which made Gohan sense a dark aura sure he wasn't strong but he was definitely not good that was for sure. He had long black greasy looking hair, his brown eyes were bloodshot and he was wearing tight jeans with a blue t-shirt and big black dirty work boots he looked seriously messed up. Gohan wondered why they were letting Melony go with that guy.

Gohan went to help Melony get her stuff from inside.

"Gohan to be honest I'm already regretting this but I promise I will call you and write to you if I stop something has happened ok" Tears were falling from Melony's eyes freely

"And I promise I won't let anything happen to you" Gohan felt his tearing up

They stood there hugging for a while then went outside he watched Melony get in the creeps car and continued to watch as they drove off he just prayed to Dende he'd see her again.

A/N: No this isn't the end this is just the beginning lol it will continue I'm just making it more eventful and more looking for Mike next chapter too! Plus some tragic stuff will happen too but nothing to tragic just to me its tragic so till next chapter stay well and have lots a fun!

Luvs Moni xxo


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok well I'm back with another fabulous chapter aren't all excited crickets chirp in background a tumbleweed blows past fine I'll just write it anyway now on with the fun!**

Chapter 7

Melony looked out the window as she watched the scenes of the city they were currently at the lights she always disliked the city it bothered her all the stealing, drugs, rapes and murders but there the bad things now she was going to have to learn to like it.

After ages of driving they arrived at a apartment block it was huge at least 30 stories high Melony was so amazed and in awe as she looked the huge white building better yet it actually looked like a nice place to live.

"Heres my key card my apartment is on the 25th floor it's the one on the left I'll be up in a sec with your stuff" Uncle Brad said nicely as he handed Melony the key card

Melony entered the building it was a stunning sight everything looked so modern normally someone of her age wouldn't be so stunned but living out of civilization for so long does have it's disadvantages. She walked over to the elevator when she entered it Melony realised she was up 25 floors in a glass elevator.

"Oh dear Dende I'm scared of heights deadly scared please let this be over quickly" she thought

Melony jumped slightly when it started then closed her eyes when she felt a stop she opened her eyes and stepped out, walked to the left and pulled out the key card. _"Now to swipe this thing I wonder how you do it oh Dende why must I be thick" _Melony thought

Once she finally managed to get inside she gasped at the beauty of the small apartment. The carpet was pure white and there were big glass windows all the way around the lounge room so you could see the view. The couches were a beige colour but they all coordinated with the benches in the kitchen and bathroom everything just matched perfectly.

"Ah I see you like the apartment"

"Yea this is great uncle Brad wow I've never seen much of the city but it's so amazing" Melony said in absolute awe

"Well I put your stuff in the room next to the bathroom I've got to work the night shift tonight so I won't be back till late so you have the whole place to yourself there's food in the fridge" Uncle Brad explained

"Ok thanks"

"Cya Melony" He said before leaving

"Bye"

Guess what the first thing Melony did was? She called Gohan of

course!

"Hello" Said a female voice

"Hi Chichi!"

"Melony! How is it at Brads?" Chichi asked

"It is amazing the city isn't so bad after all"

"I'm glad your happy let me guess you want to speak to Gohan?"

"Yea thanks Chichi" Melony chirped she was so happy

"Hello"

"Gohan oh my gosh it's so awesome here I have the entire place to myself"

"Really wow that's cool" Gohan said

"So you wanna come over for a while?" She asked

"Of course I would love to but I'm going to get there how?"

"Fly you beat Cell didn't you I'm sure you can just fly"

"But the thing is I don't know where you are cos you don't exactly have a ki I can sense" Gohan said trying to sound mean

"OH SO YOUR SAYING I"M WEAK JUST COS I DON"T TRAIN 24/7" Melony screamed

"Uhhhh I didn't mean it like that I just can't sense you cos your so far away your ki is faint" Gohan said scared what she would do next time they met in person

"I was only kidding jeez Gohan don't get all scared" She laughed

"…" Gohan sweat dropped

"Lets find a way to get you over here"

"Well what city you in"

"Well you see uhhhh I dunno exactly" Melony laughed nervously knowing this would piss him off a little

"You don't where you are!?" Gohan almost yelled

"I'm in a big apartment building"

"There is so many of those around tell me what you see?"

"I can see a huge building in the distance it says Capsule Corp. isn't that where Bulma lives"

"Yes finally were getting somewhere, but there is still one more problem"

"And what would this be?"

"My mum she won't let me go see you without her and then I'd have to bring Goten"

"Leave a note on the table then leave so she can't make you take her but she can't mad you didn't say something"

"Melony you're a genius" Gohan shouted

"Well cya soon" Melony hanged up and went to the lounge to check out what channels they had

"Wow a music video channel this is so cool" Melony squealed

Melony sat watching TV for ages then she heard a tap at the window. Melony ran over and slid open the window.

"See it wasn't that hard was it Gohan"

"No I guess not so this is the place it amazes how such a scrubby man has such a nice place" Gohan said

"That's mean just cos he doesn't dress the best" She playfully punched Gohan in the arm hey it's not like she really could anyway

"So we just gonna stand here all night" Gohan looked at her

"Well I like standing here you got a problem with that" Melony said in one of those voices people use when saying stuff like that (you get what I mean)

"Maybe I do"

"Well there's always a bed if you wanna go have one of those dreams again" Melony burst out laughing

"You just can't shut up about that can you" Gohan said going bright red

"No cos it was priceless I wish I had a camera" Melony said still laughing

"I give up," Gohan said raising his hands in defeat

"When I first saw you I thought you were such a nice boy innocent to but I see your not"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean"

"It means your not innocent Gohan"

"I am to"

"No boy your age is innocent"

"Oh what and girls are"

"No I never said that"

"So what do you dream about then huh?" Gohan said coming right up to Melony

"Well I dream about stuff"

"Like what guys topless on a beach? Me?"

"You wish Gohan, lets get something to eat" Melony said moving away quickly trying to cover up her blush

Melony walked so fast over to the kitchen area she was almost running she was hoping Gohan was having a naïve moment so he didn't notice her blush she was wrong.

"_She was full on blushing just then does she like me or something? I wonder oh well she mentioned eating and I'm hungry" _Gohan thought while he was following Melony

Melony went to the freezer and pulled out ice cream she grabbed a spoon and turned around.

"Gohan you want something to eat?" She asked as if nothing had happened before

"Yea I guess" Gohan said kind of confused why she sounded so cheerful again gosh girls were so confusing to him not that he knew many but the ones he did know were exactly like that too moody.

"You can eat whatever just don't eat everything ok I'll be in the lounge" Melony said walking off

Gohan just made a sandwich and walked to the lounge Melony was sitting on the couch he looked at the TV expecting to see some girly show instead he saw a bunch of girls prancing around in their underwear singing some song about buttons. (lol sorry I had to put that in even though I love the song it's funny to make fun of)

"You like this song or do like girls in their underwear" Gohan asked

"Oh gosh Gohan I wonder what the answer is" Melony said very sarcastically

"Are you alright Melony?"

Melony looked at him her eyes full of lust, lust Gohan was oblivious to. She decided to move in closer she moved right up to Gohan and looked at him then leant towards his ear. "Gohan I really like you" she whispered in his ear her warm breath ran down Gohans neck making him tingle. Melony then leant around and kissed him a kiss like none other before not that Gohan had kissed much. She then put her arms around his neck. Gohan was a bit taken a back at what she was doing. He had no idea what had come over her but to be honest he liked it. Sure they had sometimes mucked around for fun but this kiss was different.

Melony stopped and looked at him, he looked back. "Why'd you stop"? Gohan asked not realizing what a kinky sort of question that was.

Melony laughed a little then leaned back in and kissed him again this time it turned into more of a make out session till Melony stopped again.

"This isn't right" Melony said sitting back upright

"Why not"

"Gohan we're only fourteen" Melony reminded

"Turning fifteen"

"Still I don't think its right" Melony said getting up and fixing herself.

"Ok what do you want do then" Gohan asked sounding really bored

"I don't know I'm going to check the time I'll be back in a second" Melony said as she walked off

Gohan sat there his thoughts running like mad so mad he didn't notice there was a clock on the wall right in front of the couch.

Melony walked to the bathroom shut the door then slid to the ground in front of the door. _What am I doing? I probably had Gohan right there and then but no I had to be reminded in my head of how old am I stooped conscience you make me mad sometimes. I wonder if I did the right thing though I mean Gohan couldn't care less about age I guess that comes with the whole I killed cell at the age of 11 thing. _Melony sighed and got up then looked in the mirror she hated mirrors. _Why would Gohan even want to kiss me look at me I'm nothing special there's so many other way prettier girls than me. _"Guess I should go back to Gohan" Melony headed back to the couch.

"Gohan" Melony said she got no response she tried waving a hand in front of his face. Still no response. So she screamed in his ear.

"GOHAN"

"Argh oh man I can't hear anything" Gohan said in pain

"Oops." Melony said forgetting about the sensitive hearing thing

After a minute Gohan was fine again he looked at Melony.

"Yes Melony"

"Sorry I forgot about the.." Melony was saying before she was cut off

"Its fine"

"Oh shit" Melony said jumping up and running to window

"What?" Gohan said coming over to window

Melony just looked down at the city below her eyes filled with horror as she looked at was happening below there was a huge fire in the Arts Center.

"Gohan you have to do something" Melony said her voice cracking and her eyes tearing up.

"What's wrong" Gohan said putting his arm around her shoulders

"My uncle is in that building please do something Gohan" Melony pleaded.

Gohan thought for a minute at what he could possibly do to help then he got it.

"Stay here do not move I'll be as quick as I can" Gohan then opened the window and flew out. He flew to the buildings roof and looked around for one of those water tanks (A/N think saiyaman saga when Videls on the roof with that water tank) He scanned all over the roof but couldn't find one he could fly lower but someone might see him. Then he miraculously got another idea. "If this doesn't work it's over" Gohan flew higher so nobody would see him then "KA-ME-HA-ME" he tried to make it so it would just put out the fire not destroy the building. "HA!" a flash of light engulfed the building and onlookers just stood in awe. As they watched the fire die down. After the fire was gone Gohan flew straight back to Melony.

"Gohan that was amazing" Melony screamed

"Uhhhh thanks" Gohan said scratching the back of his head

"How did you get that idea?"

"Well once my dad and mum were arguing about money then mum said we would still have lots of money if her dads castle didn't' burn down then dad said that wasn't my fault it was master roshis kamehamehas fault it was to strong and destroyed the castle as well" Gohan said

"There is more to that story but its not relevant to what I'm talking about"

"Well still that was amazing I hope my uncles alright" Melony sighed looking out the window

Gohan put his arms around Melony's waist she was surprised at first but after a while she responded with placing a hand on his hands.

They stood like that for a while till there was a knock at the door. Melony sighed then went to answer the door. She opened and saw a man standing at the door he took his hat off in respect. "Hello" Melony said in a content voice.

"Hello I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but your Brad's niece right?"

"Yes I am" Melony was getting worried

"Well he's in hospital in a critical condition we're not sure if he'll survive the night"

**A/N: Ok sorry the update took so long but I've been busy with school and stuff so I hope you like this chapter. Well I'm going on holiday for a week so I will try and update before I leave but if I don't I promise an update when I get back.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is a quick update so sorry if it ain't really long but I have to pack I'm going on a holiday! Yay for me hehe anyway when I get I promise I'll update but for now this is going to have to do.

Chapter 8!

"_Hello I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but your Brad's niece right?" _

"_Yes I am" Melony was getting worried_

"_Well he's in hospital in a critical condition we're not sure if he'll survive the night"_

Melony stood staring at the man in shock she hoped her uncle would live he was the only family she had left.

"I'm sorry for this but I'll have to be leaving" The man said as he turned and left

Melony just closed the door and stood in complete shock. Gohan came running over to her. He had heard and gave her a hug.

"Are you going to be ok?" Gohan asked

"I'll be fine I'm sure he will live" Melony forced a smile

"Ok" Gohan returned a smile that made Melony melt

"_Fuck he is so cuteee!!!" _Melony thought

"Gohan I was wondering if you could help me find my brother now" Melony asked totally off subject

"Errr sure when and where do want to start?"

"Tomorrow morning in the woods where he first went missing"

"Ok sure well I better be off ok you sure you will be alright here by yourself" Gohan said as he headed to the window

"I'll be fine night Gohan"

"Night Melony" Gohan then took off

Melony went to her room and fell onto her bed she layed there staring at the ceiling just thinking about life she was amazed she wasn't depressed Melony thought she was handling it pretty well. Eventually she fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gohan awoke to the sun shining through the window. He jumped and got ready to go get Melony of course he was going to eat first.

When Gohan was finally at the apartment block building place thingy he went straight to Melonys bedroom window. Luckily for Melony she was looking out the window at the time.

Melony opend the window "hoping to see me changing were you"

"I didn't think of that but I'll try that next time" Gohan said sheepishly

Melony glared at him

"Sheesh I was only kidding I swear" Gohan defended

"Whatever well ready to go"

"Yep" Gohan put his arms aroung Melonys waist and took off without telling her a thing.

"Argh!" Melony screamed and closed her eyes

"Oops guess I should've warned you first sorry" Gohan apoligised

"It's ok" Melony still had her eyes closed "I'm just scared of heights that's all"

"We will be there soon and you will be fine I promise"

"Ok" After a while Melony felt herself touch the ground she opened an eye and saw she was in the woods

"Finally ground" Melony touched the ground "Precious ground"

Gohan just laughed at her he didn't understand why she was scared of heights.

They started walking around the woods not finding much. "Trees, leaves, bushes, grass, trees, more trees and more trees" Melony said bored

"We've been walking for ages and not a thing" Melony complained "My feet hurt" Melony complained more

Gohan stopped suddenly _"What is that" He thought _

"What is it" Melony stopped

"Dunno lets take a look" Gohan replied stepping through the trees

"Holy shit!" Melony exclaimed

They were staring right at a big purple and blue circle of light twice the size of them it was huge. It looked like a warp hole of some sort.

"Do you think Mikey found this and got sucked in" Melony asked

"I have no idea but something is telling me you might be right there I'm going to get Bulma she might be able to help lets go" Gohan grabbed Melony and took off

"So this it huh?" Bulma asked stepping over to the warp hole looking thing

"Yeah do you have any idea what it is" Gohan asked

"Well I know in space theres black holes which could be kind of the same thing the only way to find out is go in" Bulma said

"But wouldn't there be a high chance of dying in there" Melony asked

"I'm really not sure we could always send someone in there and just wish them back with the dragonballs" Gohan said

"Yeah but we have no idea we this thing leads to you could end up anywhere what if it isn't in the dragons power to restore you from somewhere unknown" Bulma explained

"Theres only one way to find out" Gohan said he grabbed Melonys arm waved to Bulma and jumped in the portal

"GOHAN NO!" Bulma screamed but it was to late

Gohan kept a tight grip on Melonys arm he could here her screaming it felt like they were being ripped apart they couldn't see anything it was all darkness but they were moving both of them knew that. There was a big flash of light it blinded them they had stopped moving then the light cleared….

A/N: Sorry guys got to end it here haha I'm so evil muhahahahahahaha were are Melony and Gohan now I wonder.. seriously I do I have no idea myself lol well look out for the next chapter in about a weeks time I'm off to my holiday!! Woot no school for a week! Lucky me bye love you all xxx


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey all I'm back from my holiday it was fun anyway I had trouble getting ideas for this chapter but lucky for me rawkstarx0 came to my rescue thanks for that:P xx Oh and I put song lyrics in because it matched so well so I had to Hehehe I don't own them either.

Chapter 9 

_Gohan kept a tight grip on Melony's arm he could here her screaming it felt like they were being ripped apart they couldn't see anything it was all darkness but they were moving both of them knew that. There was a big flash of light it blinded them they had stopped moving then the light cleared…._

Gohan was outside a house he looked around he couldn't see Melony so he decided to inside the house. There was a woman in the kitchen cooking she had long black hair and big blue eyes she looked heavily pregnant the woman looked right at Gohan for some reason she didn't see him. Then a man came into the room Gohan knew exactly who it was it was him this was his future.

Future Gohan walked over to this woman and put his arms around her waist.

"Any day now" He said

"I'm so excited and nervous I can't wait" The woman said so excited

"Well I'm off" The man said he kissed the woman and headed for the door

"Bye Gohan" The woman said

"Bye Videl I love you"

"I love you too Gohan"

Gohan stood in shock he was going to marry her but why he thought why her and not Melony. Gohan walked out of the house he wanted to find out what happens to Melony. Gohan walked through the city looking for signs of Melony he came across a pub there was a lot of cheering coming from inside. Gohan walked inside only to see a pole dancer and all these men around her cheering her on and yelling random stuff at her.

Gohan was about to leave when he realised who that was it was Melony. He stood there looking at the girl he really cared for putting her body on show for old dirty men he couldn't believe what happened. After she was finished Gohan followed her home hoping to find out what happened to her and him.

When Melony got inside her apartment she fell onto her couch and pulled out a book she looked at the cover smiled then started crying and went to the bathroom. Gohan again followed her he saw her pull out a container filled with pills she swallowed a whole heap and fell back down to the ground hugged her knees and continued crying.

Gohan couldn't watch anymore so he went to look at that book he picked it up and opened it. There was a heaps of pictures of him he turned the page seeing it was a diary.

The first page read:

_I hate Videl she ruined the prom for me as if she didn't make it bad enough for me already she had Gohan as her date but no that wasn't enough suffering for me she had to make everyone laugh at me first she spilt water all over my dress then she messed up my hair and to top it off she made sure no one danced with me I sat alone all night. Well not all night I left halfway through then it started to rain as I walked home so my makeup ran down my face at least no one could tell I was crying. Even though I have no family when I had Gohan he made me happy he kept from being depressed without him I have no one nothing just myself. Oh wait I do have something I have my pills good pills but not even they can keep me happy anymore it doesn't matter anymore Gohan has Videl as long as he's happy that's all that matters. _

Gohan felt so bad that all this happened he never realised how much she needed him all Gohan could do now was make sure this never happens he can't let Melony end up like this.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Melony was outside a church she went inside the church and saw a coffin she walked over to the coffin the body inside was her little brother.

"Oh my gosh" Melony fell to the ground and cried till she couldn't cry anymore she sobbed.

A woman entered the church she was tall and filled out she was wearing a tight long red strapless top and a denim mini skirt. After a while Melony realised it was her future self.

After watching herself cry she followed herself and ended up in an apartment. She watched herself do normal things like cook and clean. It was nighttime and she saw herself get the phone and ring someone.

"Hello" Older Gohan said

"Gohan I need to tell you something" Her voice cracking up and eyes tearing up.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

"What happened and be quick so Videl doesn't wake up and have a go at you and me"

"It's Mike"

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

"Is he alright?" Gohan asked

"No he isn't" Melony said full on crying

"He's dead Gohan"

"Oh gosh do you want me to come over"

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"It's alright my boyfriend is here" Melony said you could so tell she wanted Gohan there

"Oh ok is he asleep"

"Yes he is if he knew I called he'd probably go nuts does Videl know your talking to me"

"She still asleep thank heavens"

"I dreamt about you last night Gohan"

"That's funny I dreamt about you again"

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"You know Melony I wish I never broke up with you"

"I wish you didn't too Gohan"

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"I think I should go he woke up bye Gohan"

"Bye Melony"

Melony couldn't hear what Gohan was saying to her future over the phone but for some reason she felt her heart warm up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

There was a flash of light and Gohan and Melony appeared back in the woods. Gohan ran over to Melony and hugged her tight she hugged him back.

"Did you find Mike Gohan?"

"No sorry did you" Still hugging her

"Nope but we will look later"

"Yea come on Melony lets go home" Gohan said letting go of Melony and grabbing her hand instead

They walked home holding hands.

A/N: Awwww sorry I think its cute well anyway next chapter will be coming soon ok I promise that I have ideas for it Hehehe awesome! Well thanks again rawkstarx0 xx


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey! Finally we have reached the 10th chapter double figures!! Well onto the chapter oh and I will tell you at start of chapter if I'm going to put lyrics it probably won't happen again unless it matches the story.

Chapter 10!

_There was a flash of light and Gohan and Melony appeared back in the woods. Gohan ran over to Melony and hugged her tight she hugged him back._

"_Did you find Mike Gohan?"_

"_No sorry did you" Still hugging her_

"_Nope but we will look later"_

"_Yea come on Melony lets go home" Gohan said letting go of Melony and grabbing her hand instead_

_They walked home holding hands._

"Melony, do you want to go see your Uncle" Gohan asked

"Gosh I feel bad I didn't go see him could you take me now?"

"Of course" Gohan then put his arms around her waist and took off.

"What have I told you about suddenly taking off"

"Oh sorry I forgot won't happen again" Gohan apologized

When they arrived Melony ran inside and went to the front desk. "Hi can I please see Brad Landia"

The lady at the desk went over to the computer. "Uh yea you can see him he is in room 28c"

"Thanks" Melony said walking to that room of course Gohan went with her

"I won't go in with you but I'll be there if you need me"

"Thank you Gohan you're an angel"

Gohan did the traditional Son smile "Thanks I think"

"Anytime, there it is room 28c" Melony walked to the door handle took a deep breath and opened it.

The man in the bed rolled over to look over at the person that entered, his face lit up when he saw Melony. "Well if it isn't my favorite niece"

Melony ran over to him tears of joy pouring down her face "Your ok" she hugged him tightly

"Of course I'm ok, I'm not about to leave you" he said hugging back

"They told me you might not survive the night"

"Pfft what do they know, well what I mean is, I don't know"

"What happened they said, you were in a critical condition"

"Melony to be honest, I'm not sure this man came and, gave me this bean, all of a sudden I felt better"

"Strange you were healed by a bean!?" Melony said in a voice that screamed what the hell

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(A/N: Ok I'm skipping a couple of hours I'm not rushing through I have a slight case of writers block so yea)

Walk home:

The cool breeze was blowing through Melony's hair she was freezing she didn't really care she got to spend longer with Gohan who insisted on her going home and getting rest he is even walking her home. To Melony that screams BONUS!

"You look freezing" Gohan put his arm around her "Careful you wouldn't want a cold"

Melony felt herself melt _"I'm not cold now am I"_ she thought

"We're nearly there" Gohan said _"Damn I wish the walk was longer I love spending time with Melony" _

They continued walking till they came to the building. "Thanks a million Gohan"

"No problem are you going to be ok all by yourself"

"Yea I'm pretty sure I will be" Melony then leaned over and gave Gohan a kiss on the cheek and headed inside the building.

Gohan put his hand where she had kissed and smiled then took off for home.

……………………………………………………..Inside Melony's……………………………………………………………………….

Melony walked inside shut the door then slid to the floor and leaned against the door. _"What am I doing? I should've asked him to come in I'm so stupid, I could've had the perfect opportunity to ask him about us. _Melony got up and went to the balcony she stood leaning on the bar looking at the view. "_Some view oh well I wonder where Mike is I hope and pray he's alright even though in the future hes not I just wish I can find him before something bad happens" _Melony sighed then she went back inside and went to sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gohan lay on his bed he was having trouble sleeping tomorrow was Melony's birthday and she had forgotten he remembered when he asked her when her birthday was.

Flashback:

They were lying on the grass by the lake the day was just perfect.

"Melony when is your birthday" Gohan asked rolling over to look at her

She was looking at the sky "18th January" she said so casually like she didn't have a care in the world

"Ok I'll remember that"

End Flashback

Melony had been so busy lately she had forgotten her 15th birthday.

Gohan rolled over again but still he was having trouble getting to sleep something inside was telling him to call Melony. _"It's 2:00am Gohan are you insane? You can't call her now she's probably sleeping" _Gohan kept tossing and turning for a while till he heard a tapping noise on his window _"what's that noise, what am I thinking its probably just the wind or something" _The noise happened again but it was louder _"I'll just check it out" _Gohan sat up and opened his window to see a little boy.

"Uhhhh" Was all Gohan could say

"Just let me in I'll explain later" The little whispered and yelled at the same time

Gohan moved and the little climbed in to his room and closed the window.

"Hi I'm Mike, I'm Melony's little brother"

Gohan's jaw dropped to the ground here was the little boy that had been giving Melony so much trouble.

"Hi I'm Gohan"

"I know, I've seen you before my sister is such a noob to get lost, I mean the woods isn't that big"

"Err ok, do you want to see Melony?"

"No you can't tell her I was here, I came to tell you something important" Mike then leant over and whispered something in Gohans ear

Gohan then nodded in response to whatever was said. "Gohan I'll come back to tell you more later, Oh and take care of my sister" Mike then jumped out the window and disappeared into the night.

"Ok that was weird" Gohan whispered to himself before rolling over and finally getting to sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Melony yawned and sat up in her bed. "That was a good sleep," Melony muttered as she stretched and got up. She had a shower and got dressed and if you people must know she put on a white tank top and baggy jeans. "I wonder what's on T.V" Melony switched on the television to find a music video show the current video was "Dangerous – Ying Yang twins feat. Wyclef" _This song isn't half bad I actually really like it _Melony thought

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gohan jumped up "Oh god Melony's birthday!" He screamed ran around his room chucking on random clothes then ran to the kitchen "Mum I need some money"

"Why is that Gohan" Chichi asked while feeding Goten

"Melony's birthday today"

"Oh ok get some out of my purse"

"Ok thanks mum" Gohan grabbed some money and ran outside and took off for the shops.  
When he arrived he had no idea what to buy Melony.

A/N: And neither do I! Review and tell me what you think he should by Melony it can be anything and I'll make it fit somehow sorry this chapter isn't very long I'm having a case of writers block and this chapter took me two days and for me that's pretty shocking! Thanks for reading love Moni xxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey I am back finally even though I didn't go anywhere but still ok the 11th chapter sorry about the delay really I am sorry ok well thanks to rawkstar again for helping this chapter cos man I am still recovering from writers block. Oh and by the way can anyone be my beta?**

Chapter 11: Part 1: the present 

_Gohan jumped up "Oh god Melony's birthday!" He screamed ran around his room chucking on random clothes then ran to the kitchen "Mum I need some money"_

"_Why is that Gohan" Chichi asked while feeding Goten_

"_Melony's birthday today"_

"_Oh ok get some out of my purse"_

"_Ok thanks mum" Gohan grabbed some money and ran outside and took off for the shops.  
When he arrived he had no idea what to buy Melony._

Gohan stood in the center of the shops he looked around so confused what in the worlds was he meant to buy a fifteen year old girl? Gosh this was so difficult. He walked around for what seemed like hours but was actually ten minutes. Gohan headed toward the bench and flopped himself down.

"How do woman do this" he sighed

"Pretty easily" a female voice replied

Gohan turned around to come face to face with Melony he panicked.

"Hey Melony what are you doing here?" Gohan asked fear and nervousness all over his face

"Just some shopping" Melony casually replied

"Hehe yea shopping" Gohan laughed nervously

"So what brings you down here on your own anyway"

"Uhhhhh…..you know…….just…..stuff"

"Sure Gohan wanna get a smoothie or something?"

"How about I meet you back here in an hour?" Gohan asked

"Hmmm well ok here in exactly one hour, and don't run off"

"I won't Melony promise" With that Gohan sped over to the nearest teenage female looking shop it was called "chic and chic" he walked inside looking at all the racks of female clothing so much of it. The clothes looked like the sort of stuff Melony liked all those bright colours strange patterns and weird designs.

"Hello need some help?" asked a store assistant

"Yea actually is the sort of stuff teenage girls like" Gohan replied really nervously

The lady giggled "Well depends on her taste shopping for someone special?"

"Yea"

"Well maybe you should try something like jewellery there's a nice modern place just across from here its called 'Sparkles' can you see it?" the lady pointed to a bright red sign with sparkles lit up in neon lights.

"Oh yea ok well thanks for your help"

"Your welcome"

Gohan headed over to the shop making sure Melony wasn't around. He stepped inside and saw sparkling jewellerry at every space in the shop. _"I wonder what sort of jewellery I should get her, maybe a bracelet? Nah to plain, hmm earrings? Wait Melony doesn't have her ears pierced. Well looks like it's a necklace." _Gohan walked over to where the necklaces where kept he looked at them all, it was going to be a hard decision.

There was a really pretty white gold heart shaped locket that seemed to stand out, he leant in to look more closely, it had a little diamond in the top right corner and was very detailed it was really shiny to. Gohan remembered Melony saying she didn't like gold much it had to be silver or white gold. Something about this locket seemed… perfect.

"Hello can I assist you" An elderly woman asked

"Yea I'd like that locket there" Gohan said pointing to the locket

"Ah yes that is quite pretty, a gift for someone?"

"Yea" Gohan smiled

The lady took out the locket from the case and took it back to the counter she put it carefully into a little pink box that a silver ribbon on it. Gohan payed for it and left to go meet Melony for a smoothie. _"I can't wait to give Melony her gift, I hope she likes it and maybe after we can take of picture of us and put it inside the locket" _

**A/N: sorry to end it here people but if you saw its part 1 which means …. I will have part 2 up very soon just its like nearly midnight and I need to sleep now so yea and school holidays are coming up next week so there will be more updating and another Gohan/OC story from me coming to so yay! I think xx**


	12. Attention!

Hello everyone, does anyone remember me? My old pen name was moniwoni ;) Well the good news is I'm not dead and I'm back! The bad news is that I'm going to totally re-write both my stories on this account. I wrote them back when I was 12-13ish and they are just cringe worthy! Now since for the first Sunday in a looooong time I'm not busy or hungover (-.-') and I actually have a day to myself (I hate being a grown up) I'm using my free day to re-write chapter 1 of Missing without a trace, I'll leave this old version up so everyone can see how much mature I am! My writing skills still aren't as polished as they may have been if I had continued writing, so constructive criticism is more than welcome.

Well keep your eyes posted if any old readers are actually reading this. The new version will up sometime in the next 24 hours.

To any of my old readers I still love you guys and I read through all your reviews again it made me smile :)

Till later, take care beautiful people (:

P.S: I am 100% aware author notes posted as chapters are against the rules, so report me if you must but I will take down this author note once the first chapter of the re-write is up I promise.


End file.
